the_world_left_behindfandomcom-20200214-history
The World Left Behind: Prologue
Ambition. Humanity is ambitious, from even there earliest days they were ambitious. They pushed over everything that stood in their way and collectively held their ground when faced with monstrous impossibilities and even managed to survive itself. Hunter stood there in the blank and endless white room where he was being put on trial. Ahead of him stood those three, the ones who had supposedly attempted to keep him at bay and stop him from his "rightful" conquest. They looked over him with contempt and a deep-seeded hatred, they had tried to stop all of this from happening and for once in their immortal lives were nearly hepless to the war raging that Hunter had started. "Do you know what you stand accused of, Hunter?" boomed one of the men, his voice echoing off the pure nothingness of the white void that engulfed them. Hunter stood there, clad in huge, black battle armor with his shoulder boasting the proud symbol of the now legendary Forlorn Rangers, his helmet had long since been lost on the battlefield he had been pulled from and his pale face and cold blue eyes glared at the trio before him. The years had not been kind to Hunter, and neither had the battlefield, a large scar crossed his face and one of his eyes, the afromentioned eye being discolored and white, and his hair having lost their dark color years ago and instead replaced by a light gray. "I'm here for some of your divine bullshit, right?" said Hunter tilting his head slightly to the right as he spoke in his heavy Russian accent. One of the men chuckled, but was quickly silenced by the man in the middle, who had spoken before. "You stand accused of crimes against humanity and the divines that governed them along with various other assorted crimes against nature. Now, in your defense how do you plead?" said the man in the middle, his voice again booming. Hunter seemed to glare even harder and at nearly eight and a half feet tall it was a sight to behold. It was his ambition that had drove him to this point. It had driven him through the worst of times to even the best of times and now he was paying the price for his ambition. From the cold fronts of the Winter War it drove him to do heinous things to stay alive and keep his men alive, from the dark corners of the Apocalypse it had drove him to survive above all others, from the glorious armies of the Great Crusade it drove him to ruthlessly cut down his enemies, and from all the other adventures and legends that Hunter had lived it had been his ambition that got him through. Hunter smirked at the man who had adressed him, "I plead...No...I demand a trial by the Void!" yelled Hunter, using one of the few tricks he had picked up from Jack all those years ago. The man on the left, the same who had chuckled before, bellowed in laughter despite the yelling protests by the man in the middle. It was at this that the man on the right spoke up, interested by Hunter's choice of picking the Void instead of a conventional trial. "Hunter, you realize what will happen if you are found guilty by the Void, don't you," said the man on the right, hidden in his voice almost seemed concern for the soul of the man before them. "I'll be tortured or beaten for the rest of time or something? I've heard that verdict before and honestly I think it's getting pretty old," said Hunter in a seemingly smartass way. A sigh was heard from the man on the right and then finally the man in the middle waved his hand and before Hunter erupted a large portal, various colors playing on the event horizion of it. "If the Void deems you innocent we will speak about possible release and if not...then our business here is concluded," said the man in the middle. With that, in one fell swoop, Hunter stepped through the portal and into the swirling and chaotic Void to be tested, to remember, to be walked through his past and experience everything from the first meeting of the man that would change Hunter's life forever, the man who Hunter could call friend and trust, the warrior of Democratic States of New York: Joseph Anderson.